


Risk It

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Fluffy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: First time writing Shance! Hope you enjoy.





	Risk It

Lance was no stranger to sexual frustration. In fact, it was like an old frienemy, the kind one might see in town by accident and spend fifteen minutes trying to get out of the conversation with while doing some light shopping. Particularly bad run-ins end with one agreeing to lunch and spend the rest of the week dreading the meet up. This was one of those times. Lance was finding it particularly hard to do anything and nothing could sate his sexual appetite this day.

 

Toys, masturbation, nothing. Lance couldn’t get off, and it was affecting everything he did. He even caught himself oogling his teammates. Shiro seemed to be the target of most of it, but who could blame him. If Lance were to find himself underneath anyone, it would be Shiro…. And that one time him and Hunk experimented to see if either of them were attracted to men. Discoveries were made that night, like Lance should’ve listened to Hunk about being patient. He was in so much pain the next day he didn’t even bother to attempt to make it to class; of course Hunk felt so bad he offered to stay, but Lance didn’t want them both missing out. That would be a night neither of them forgot, and they both realized they weren’t as straight as they once thought themselves to be.

 

Lance was getting desperate, so much so that he was almost tempted to ask Hunk for one more go, even though they agreed not to complicate their bromance any further. Ultimately, he decided against it because of their agreement. He suffered in silence, or so he thought. When Lance finds himself so frustrated he liked to beat himself up. So he did in the training room, with the bots set on one the highest difficulties there was without being set to kill.

 

He got slammed against a wall and hit in a three-punch pattern the bots were known for; Face, chest, stomach. He dodged the face but couldn’t react in time for the next two but managed to swing one arm to knock the bot off him. Lance huffed, shook it off as quick as he could, then charged at the bot once again. This time he went low, sliding foot first into the bot’s legs, knocking it off balance. 

 

“Come on!” Lance goaded as he managed to pin the bot and take a small dagger to it's throat. Sexual frustration was a good motivator to get Lance to really chanel that pent up energy. He was about to de-head the robot before he got thrown off and the simulation suddenly shut down.

 

Shiro walked right in, looking a bit angry, which was not a normal sight.” We disarm hostiles and restrain, we do not kill, Lance.”

 

“It's just a hologram… Robot? Some weird altean shit I still don’t quite understand and listening to Coran doesn’t help any.” Lance picked himself up and huffed again.” Why did you shut it off? I was on a roll.”

 

“You’re beat to hell.” Shiro replied, looking the other up and down.” You’re cut off until you healed up.” He turned to walk away but something was clearly bothering him about how Lance was blowing off steam.” Wh-Why would you put the simulation one notch below the kill setting?”

 

“Maybe I have a death wish, boss.” Lance shrugged and brushed past him to get to the door.

 

Shiro grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from leaving,” Don’t you dare say that.”

 

The blue paladin just shook his head, he didn’t see why Shiro was so upset with his choices,” I’ve almost died in real fights plenty of times, nothing new. Shiro, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not really in a good mood today, so just let me work this out on my own.”

 

It was true, everyone had noticed Lance had been a bit jumpy lately. Anyone could understand that’s what six years in space with no foreseeable hope to return home would do to you. Lance wasn’t really known to have irritable days, so no one knew how to react. Even Hunk, who’d only ever seen Lance this upset once, was at a loss. The blue paladin, now without an outlet to let out his repressed energy, figured maybe he could go do to a nearby planet, pick up someone and have it out in a sleazy motel room. Catching space STDs sounded better than sitting around getting angrier about literally nothing.

 

As Lance stalked out of the room, Shiro followed, concerned and arguing with the lengthy man the whole way. “ What has gotten into you, Lance?!”

 

“What’s gotten into me? Nothing.” He scoffed, continuing ahead.” Why do you suddenly care? I’m always off doing my own thing until someone gets a wild hair up their butt and suddenly takes an interest in Lance McClain and all his flaws.”

 

“It's not like that. I don’t want to see you--”

 

“Beat myself up?” Lance turned on Shiro. Since their time fighting in Voltron, he’d grown, nearly as tall as the leader, and seemed just as paranoid at times.” Never seemed to be a problem when I have my bouts with depression. When I’m holed up in my room staring at a wall thinking of every little thing I’ve done wrong. What would I know, though? I’m just the leg of voltron.”

 

Shiro was taken aback by the other’s words, sometimes things got overlooked, like when Lance didn’t want to come out of his room; the days he wouldn’t eat; the days he spent hours working out seemingly worrying about how strong he was. Shiro had noticed all of it, he kept a close eye on Lance because of his patterns of self destruction, but never once approached until now. Shiro just grabbed Lance as hard as he could and pulled him into a hug.” Lance…”

 

“Get off me!” he fought and pushed, but the black paladin was stronger than any of them. Lance did manage to wiggle free with a huff and hurried off once again. He was not about to do what his mind was screaming at him to do: kiss him. Of course this incited another speed walking chase.

 

“Lance stop.”

 

“Shiro stop.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Mother.”

 

“ **_Lance!”_ **

 

Damn, he couldn’t defy  _ the  _ voice. He stopped in his tracks and turned on  his heels to face Shiro once again.” What?!”

 

Shiro moved closer, pushing Lance up against the wall as an intimidation tactic to get the other to calm the fuck down and talk. Lance liked to be cornered, as the black paladin had noticed.” What. Is. Going. On?”

 

“Please back the fuck up.” Lance put his hands on the other’s chest. Bad idea, Shiro’s chest was sculpted by the damn gods and felt amazing, even through clothes. Now it was cornered, horny, and officially turned on by a simple touch he initiated.

 

“No, I’m not going to back up until you talk. Now talk.” Shiro pressed in closer.

 

Lance was really losing whatever cool he had left, he had two options: punch Shiro and possibly get the shit beat out of him, or kiss Shiro and still possibly get the shit beat out of him because he was pretty sure the black paladin was into Allura and 100% straight. 

 

“Talk!” He barked.

 

Thoughts going hazy, Lance decided he was going to get beat up either way so he dove for it. Harshly smacking his lips against Shiro’s hard enough to bust his lip from impact of his lips on his own teeth. It was glorious all for a moment but did not satisfy him, he wanted more. That wasn’t going to happen, so he stopped and moved back what little space he had. Shiro looked pretty stunned, while Lance awaited the first in a series of wild punches.” Gonna punch me or not, get it over with, big guy.”

 

Shiro seemed to snap back into reality. Instead of getting punched, the black paladin returned the affection, only a bit more gentle, like he’d wanted to do this for a long time and wanted to show some side of himself to Lance that he’d never shown before. Lance closed his eyes and leaned into it, feeling a hand hook around his outer thigh and pull it upwards to get him to basically wrap that leg around whatever part of Shiro he could. Lance one-upped this and straight up jumped into Shiro’s arms, now being supported by the voltron leader. One forearm was firmly under Lance’s ass, the other holding onto his upper body as they kissed and got more heated in the moment, forgetting they were in one of many hallways of the castle ship.

 

“Oh jesus!” Keith’s voice sounded from their right, causing them to stop. It was clear he wasn’t expecting anyone to be making out in this hallway.” Can you two get a room or find another hallway that doesn’t happen to lead to the gym?”

 

“Sorry there, Red.” Lance was set down. Shiro was thoroughly embarrassed to be seen in such a way.” We’ll take the party somewhere more private. Swear on my busted lip.”

 

“Good.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, they’d come a long way since completely just hating each other.” Don’t let me stop you.”

 

In all honesty, he looked a little disgusted, but more surprised than anything. Lance couldn’t blame him, he’d be a little disgusted and a whole lot of surprised if he found his best friend making out with his other friend he’s always trying to out do.” Didn’t even cross my mind. Have a good work out, bud.”

 

“Good luck, man.” Keith bumped Lance’s shoulder gently with a ‘about damn time’ smirk and moved past the pair to get to the training room. Lance nodded to him with a little twinkle in his eye in solidarity, like he’d need any more luck.

 

With Keith gone, Lance moved back in,” you gonna chicken out on me now that someone saw?”

 

Shiro gave Lance a determined gaze and scooped him back up with a big grin,” my room or your’s?”

 

“Your’s is closer, big boy~.” Lance smiled. He felt weightless as Shiro carried him down the hallway to his room, joking that he felt like a princess. Now knowing he was going to get laid, all the anger seemed to melt away, but that didn’t mean he was done being roughed up. It was just a different kind of roughing up. It seemed like seconds had past when they entered the “captain’s room”. It was pretty damn spacious compared to his own, maybe he got a teensy bit jealous of how nice it was, but if things went well right now he’d be spending a lot more time in here.

 

Shiro set him down again and gave his ass a pat,” hit the showers. I just changed the sheets.”

 

“Well you’ll have to change them again after tonight~.” Lance grinned.

 

The way Lance dragged his slender fingers along Shiro’s jawline drove him nuts, he let out a low growl in his most commanding voice,” Shower, now.”

 

“Yes sir~.” Lance purred and was directed to the door in the corner of the room that apparently was the private bathroom just for Shiro. The blue paladin was not shy about leaving a trail of clothes, only enticing the other more to follow. On his good days, Lance knew damn well he was a thing of beauty to behold. He knew his ass was perfectly plump and thighs so soft they looked good enough to eat. He let his body do the talking as he gently swung his hips in the way he walked into that shower and turned on the water. He hummed, hearing Shiro fumbling around in the room, trying to hurry and get naked so he could join the pretty blue paladin in his shower. It wasn’t long before Lance felt a warm body press up against him.

 

“Mmm~ You’re just in time, handsome~.” Lance sighed happily leaning back into Shiro solid muscle body. He turned his head to look up at the other while he felt the black paladin’s hands roam.

 

“You have anything you need me to avoid?” Shiro asked, stopping his roaming just before his chest.

 

“Touch away, big guy~. I’m all your’s.” Lance said, guiding Shiro’s hand up.” I don’t have any hang ups.” Letting the voltron leader run his fingers over his chest scars,” Just don’t call me ‘girl.’ That’s all.” As he talked, he guided both of Shiro’s hands to various parts of his body.” I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

 

Shiro was intoxicated with Lance’s voice and body. He took over where his hands went, more assured of himself this time, letting his hand dip between the blue paladin’s thighs with his flesh hand. He wanted to fully be able to feel the dripping heat between the other’s legs, watching him react by taking a sharp breath in. Lance was beauty incarnate, any one would be blessed to have him in their bed. The black paladin loved the little noises he was making,” fuck I wanna make you scream~.”

 

“Then make me, Shiro~.” Lance turned around in the other’s hold.” I want this whole castle to know I’ll be your’s for as long you’ll have me.”

 

Shiro liked the sound of that. He grabbed at Lance’s wet body and held him close.” I’m not letting you go until you can’t speak.”

 

“That’s one way to shut me up.” the blue paladin chuckled. Not much cleaning up was happening, Shiro could barely keep his hands off Lance, not that he was complaining, but he was having a difficult time cleaning himself off so he didn’t smell gross and sweaty. Lance was getting teased and his knees were getting weak.

 

Shiro could tell the way he was touching  Lance was getting to him,” You’re adorable trying to hold it together~.”

 

Lance whimpered, finally giving in,” Shiro, please... “ he looked up at him,” I am literally dripping, right now, either fuck me here or dry me off and fuck me on the bed.”

 

“Tempting…” Shiro smiled, squeezing the blue paladin’s ass in his hands.” let’s get you dried off, beautiful~.”

 

Shiro was deliberately slow with drying Lance off. He took the blue paladin into the room, gently drying him off, unable to control himself, Shiro added kisses into the bit. He eventually dropped the towel when Lance was mostly dry and kissed up his tights, gently knocking the other back when his lips met the blue paladin’s pussy. Lance’s breathing hitched, when he felt Shiro’s tongue on him, gently parting his lips and circling his clit like a goddamn expert in pussy eating.

 

“Fuck, Shiro…” Lance breathed, his hands finding the other’s hair. He looked down to see Shiro staring up at him before getting more into it, burying his nose in the blue paladin’s little triangle of rich brown pubic hair. It was a heavenly slight, Shiro’s tongue made gentle patterns around the blue paladin’s lips and sucked on his labia, adding a careful nibble here and a there. Lance was reeling as Shiro’s tongue dove into his entrance. Lance pulled on the other’s hair, squeezing his thighs together in bliss.”Fuck~!”

 

Shiro responded with a grunt, grabbing at Lance’s thighs pressing on the sides of his head, not in a ‘stop’ way, but more in a ‘I’m way into this, please continue’ way. Lance could feel the build up of sweet release begin as the black paladin’s tongue pressed into his g-spot.

 

“Fuck!” the blue paladin threw his head back, teetering on the edge of cumming when Shiro stopped. 

 

He came up for air, or so it seemed until he moved away,” not yet, prince.”

 

The way he spoke to Lance was enough to keep him from pouting. It was clear, Shiro had big plans and the blue paladin was up for all of it. The other stood up and moved about the room like he was biggest and baddest guy to ever roam the galaxy. Lance made himself comfortable on the bed, lazily playing with himself.

 

Shiro turned back to Lance, condom in his mouth with a smirk. Lance sat up and patted the bed,” Come on big guy, I’m ready for the main course~.”

 

The black paladin crawled on all fours on the bed until he was face to face with Lance, who took the packaged condom out of Shiro’s mouth and kissed him. Shiro chuckled softly,” Such a sour mood all because you haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

 

“You’d be pissed too if you couldn’t get off.” Lance said, ripping open the wrapper.” Make all the frustration worth, won’t you?”

 

“Of course I will, baby boy~.” Shiro kissed Lance again before sitting back to let Lance put the condom on him.

 

Lance popped it in his mouth and hummed as he went down and wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock. He didn’t comment on anything, swirling his tongue around the tip and giving Shiro a little taste of what his mouth could do. He fiddled with the condom in his mouth to line it up before using his tongue to carefully unfurl the condom as he took in as much of Shiro as he could and used his hands to get the rest. 

 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Shiro ask in amazement.

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Lance told him, kissing up his torso. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, Shiro seemed unattainable and the many wet dreams of him were finally coming true. He braced one hand on the black paladin’s ads and the other guided his cock to his entrance.” ready big guy~.”

 

“I was born ready.” Shiro encouraged, watching Lance slowly work his way down onto the other’s dick.

 

Lance inhaled sharply,” fuck… You’re huge.”

 

Shiro just smiled up at him, letting him adjust on his own time, there was no rush. Lance was warm and he was just happy to see Lance enjoying himself. The blue paladin suddenly got tighter and convulsed, noticeably getting more winded. Shiro sat up on his elbows,” You just came didn’t you.”

 

The other nodded and smiled sheepishly,” It's been a while and you feel so much better than any toy I’ve ever owned.”

 

Shiro pushed himself up to sit and chuckled,” it's okay, let me know when you’re ready, handsome.”

 

Lance moved his hips in a cheeky way, rearing to go again already. Not that Shiro would know, but Lance prided himself on his staminea and multiple orgasms were prefered. In a hypersensitive state everything felt better. Shiro attacked his neck, moving in time with Lance’s movements. Lance moaned out the other’s name, getting faster in his motions.

 

Shiro bit down on the nape of his neck, pushing him down into the mattress, taking care of the rest of the thrusting, encouraged by Lance’s noises, which only got louder the more Shiro marked him. The blue paladin’s legs wrapped around the other’s waist and held him close.

 

Lance held onto whatever he could and Shiro snaked a hand up and around his throat, saying gruffly,” You have the perfect little neck I’ve always wanted to squeeze~.”

 

“Squeeze away, big guy~.” Lance put his hands over the one clamped over his neck.” I’ll tap out if I need to.”

 

Shiro grinned,” good boy~.”

 

The black paladin gently squeezed the other man’s neck, thrusting harder. Lance looked wonderful with a hand around his throat, gasping for that little bit of air he could get. A sight one could get used to and it’d still be a blessing each and every time. Lance’s pretty blue eyes were heavily lidded in pleasure as he was quite literally fucked into mattress of his commanding officer.

 

In space there were different rules, still sleeping with the higher ups would be considered taboo. Lance was known to break rules, and this was probably the biggest unspoken rule of the commanding chain. The idea of the taboo heighten the pleasure of the sex. Lance started seeing spots and quickly tapped his fingers on the other’s hand. He took in a deep breath, and laughed, having a bit of a high from sudden rush of air. 

 

Shiro didn’t let him have much time to catch his breath, as he kissed him, holding Lance so tight it would ensure bruising like he didn’t want to let go. Ever. The black paladin purred,” you’re so perfect~.”

 

Lance pushed at Shiro, causing them to roll on the bed, shifting their position.” so are you~.”

 

The blue paladin guided the other’s hand once again, leading it down to his clit in a subtle way to tell the black paladin to give him a little more stimulation. Lance arched his back gracefully and cried out the other’s name like it was the only thing he could possibly say. He could feel Shiro twitch inside him, sending shivers up his body. Like all other situation, Lance was not a quiet man, he eagerly bounced himself on Shiro’s cock with a string of curses and his partners name. He stopped only for a moment to turn around in a reverse cowboy maneuver and shook his ass for Shiro.

 

Now that was a sight to behold. The blue paladin, half looking over his shoulder with his back arched, giving Shiro a perfect view of his ass jiggling with each time he brought down his lower half on the other.As much as the view was beautiful, Shiro pushed himself up, grabbing the back of Lance’s neck and pushed his face into the bed, watching his body body convulse in pure bliss. He used the leverage to pound Lance like there was no tomorrow, hearing the harsh slap of their skin coming together.

 

“Fuck things I wouldn’t do to you…” Shiro growled.” So sensitive, I bet you’re trying so hard not to cum again~.”

 

Lance whined with a little nod, his mouth buried in the sheets. Shiro was really talking dirty to him with they fucked, shit if the blue paladin could ever develop a bigger crush it would be the size of the galra empire. His eyes fluttered and his grabbed at the sheets with all his strength, he couldn’t hold back much longer, he really wanted to cum and whether he liked it or not his body was screaming at him to just let it happen. He could here Shiro’s little grunts and noises along with the accompanied feeling of his dick filling him up so nicely there was no room left for much else. 

 

“I’m so close, baby boy~...”Shiro gasped, losing his composure. Lance could gather it’d been a while for him too. His eyes rolled back as his walls clenched around Shiro, biting his lip as release washed over him in a hot wave of tingles in the most pleasantly mind numbing way. It wasn’t but a few thrusts later he felt Shiro’s dick spasm in him, hot fluid filling the condom between them. Lance’s legs gave up supporting his ass in the air and he slowly slid off of the black paladin’s cock until he was laying down and he was left empty so so satisfied.

 

Shiro flopped down next to him, covering him in kisses, gaining soft giggles.” gods, I’ve never felt so good after sex.” Lance rolled over to face him,” Are you sure you’re not a god?”

 

“I’m sure.” shiro chuckled, caressing the other’s face.” Are you sure you’re not one?”

 

“I’m pretty damn close, but I’m 100% human.” Lance smiled, laying there with Shiro was a gift. Usually he’d be kicked out immediately after and forced to do the walk of shame back home.” So do you… Sleep with your subordinates often?”

 

“Hopefully just one.”

 

“Just me? For how long?”

 

“How’s forever sound?”

 

“Make it forever and a day, and you got yourself a deal big guy~.” Lance said. His throat was killing him now, he may have been just loud enough that everyone heard him. He laid there with Shiro, all energy spent.

 

Shiro kissed the red hand print on Lance’s neck,” Hunk said he’s making something special for dinner. Everyone has to be there.”

 

“Well let’s not disappoint him.” the blue paladin smiled,” I’m skipping straight past the awkward dating phase and skipping right to stealing boyfriend shirts.”

 

“I don’t mind that one bit.” Shiro sighed contently, kissing his soft lips. 


End file.
